


Stiles' Secret

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Fanart [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this with inspiration from "Drowning Anchors by Sharkseye".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharkseye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drowning Anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022078) by [Sharkseye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye). 



I loved "Drowning Anchors" by Sharkseye; so, I decided to make a cover for their story. I'm really happy with how Stiles' eyes came out. I tried to recreate the description that was in the story. Enjoy!

[](http://imgur.com/BOFYRrK)


End file.
